


Coalescence

by FrizzleFry



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: A real bagelly, AU, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood Drinking, Bood Inflation, Chubby Daisuke, Chubby Kink, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Diasuke the Werewolf, Dry Humping, Food Kink, Food Porn, Heartbeats, In a way, Inflation, Ken is the Vampire, M/M, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Stuffing, Vampires, Weight Gain, Werewolves, With a huge belly, massive tumkabhankoloo, packing some tummyhobero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: "One less studied phenomenon is that the food a lycanthrope consumes seems to directly correlate with the taste of their blood. [...] This, coupled with their regenerative abilities makes lycanthropes and vampires very common as couples."In which Daisuke eats a lot of food and Ken drinks a lot of blood.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Fawn!  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Was certainly a whole lot of fun to write.

> _"The lycanthrope possesses several distinct traits that set him apart from both other canine and other humanoid species. As opposed to full wolves, even in the most feral state a lycanthrope is an omnivore, never a carnivore. Most literature on the topic points out that lycanthropes do rely on animal protein, however they can and will digest almost anything they eat, even beyond the limits of humans."_
> 
> _-“Lycanthropy and You” - Asher Edwards, Jessica Taylor and Theodore Young, translated by Yamaki Chigusa, pg 6  
>  _
> 
> _"The regenerative properties of the lycanthrope are far beyond those of any other mammal. A lycanthrope can heal broken bones to a near perfect state in a matter of days. Tears of the skin can take only minutes, and up to a few hours to heal completely. Only very severe injuries will ever leave scars. It is basically impossible for a lycanthrope to bleed to death, as they are able to almost immediately reproduce any blood they lose. However the blood of a lycanthrope will break down within about a day within the body, so it needs to be replaced constantly. To achieve that a lycanthrope has to sustain an intake of food that, by the standards of other species, is incredibly high. If a lycanthrope can not eat for a sustained period of time, fat reserves on their body will be used for the regeneration of blood and once those run out, unless food is consumed immediately, the lycanthrope will very likely die."_
> 
> _\- pg 89_
> 
> _One less studied phenomenon is that the food a lycanthrope consumes seems to directly correlate with the taste of their blood. There seems to be close to no empirical research on this topic, but it is well known among vampires. This, coupled with their regenerative abilities makes lycanthropes and vampires very common as couples.  
>  When a loved one is infected with vampyrism it is understood as a gesture of great affection and dedication to let oneself be infected with lycanthropy._

_  
-“Journal of Dating a Werewolf” - Ichijouji Ken, preface  
_

* * *

The last steak was still sizzling in the pan. It was one of many, not all of them cooked. For a werewolf both raw and cooked meat have their advantages, not just in nutrition but also in taste.  
Ken felt arms wrap around him and claws digging into his shirt, immediately followed by his boyfriends belly pressing against his back and playful nibbling on his shoulder.  
“If you don't hurry up I'll eat you instead, Ken. I am hungry!” Daisuke growled into his ear.  
“It's almost done, calm down,” Ken said.  
“I will starve if I don't eat something any second now.”  
Daisuke let out a slight whimper as Ken reached behind his back to poke him into his belly  
“Still plenty squishy, it seems like you can wait two more minutes.”  
He didn't have to turn around to know that his boyfriend was blushing now.

It would have gone faster if Daisuke was allowed to help in the cooking (and the food might have come out better, since even with all his practice, Ken was still the less capable cook between the two) but letting him do any work on his anniversary was out of the question. He was already going to give him obscene amounts of blood later.  
Ken removed the steak from the pan and put it to the other ones on the platter. This one was full of all kinds of meat. Most of it was steak, either seared and basted in butter, rosemary and garlic, or raw, but there was also tougher cuts for his boyfriend to really sink his teeth into and rip apart and a lot of pieces with bones to gnaw on. A meal without those might taste good, but it would be unsatisfying in a way.  
This was only one platter. Already on the living room table there was a whole assortment of different foods. From ramen, to fries, to cake, to tamales, to gingerbread, to even more meat. It looked like it could have fed a family for a week, but the appetite of a werewolf is something truly insatiable. Still, he was dedicated to push him to his boundaries today. He had managed to do it a couple times before and they both wanted to see if they can go any further than that. Of course that would mean that Ken himself was probably going to get pushed way beyond how own usual boundaries later as well.

He didn't feed the entirety of the day before as preparation and his reserves were running low. His belly was about as flat as it had been before he became a vampire and that was slightly worrying, but he'd definitely still make it for another couple hours without problems. And then he'd get to feast enough to probably last an entire month off of that. Even then he wouldn't get close to burning out his boyfriends reserves. He could never. And that is why Daisuke kept gaining weight. He could probably feed a whole family of vampires with how much he could eat.  
Good thing they both enjoyed Daisuke being on the hefty side. It was nice to know that his boyfriend wouldn't run out of blood very fast and could probably go for weeks without food. It made him feel very secure. When the doctor had handed them the brochure reading “ _a fat werewolf is a healthy werewolf”_ at the top of the second page he had just stood there blushing at the mere thought and then it became a reality and turned into a comfort thing for both of them. Well... comfort was at least _one_ of the things it did to Ken.

Daisuke followed him to the living room, with his arms still wrapped around him. He got so clingy when he was close to being fed.  
They sat down on the sleeper couch in front of the table. Daisuke's belly was rumbling audibly and he was salivating at the sight of all the food in front of him. His pants were preemptively opened to make more room and Ken snuck one of his hands below his shirt, feeling the soft rolls of fat that covered his most vulnerable bits. Being a werewolf made his boyfriend a lot more defensive when it came to exposing his belly, let alone letting it be touched, but Ken had free reign to do as he pleased.  
His other hand was wrapped around his back reaching all the way to his love handle. Having so much of his boyfriend in his hands tended to overwhelm him, but in a good way. It gave him a primal and carnal feeling of desire. Possibly strengthened by his vampire instincts. He could feel blood flow inside of the body. It warmed his usually so numb fingertips.  
“Everything's ready, eat up,” he whispered into Daisuke's ear.

Daisuke did not hesitate. He grabbed a raw lamb shank and tore the meat off the bone. Whenever he ate his eyes changed to this feral and frankly frightening look that made Ken wonder how it would feel to be the object being looked at like that. To be about to be torn apart by those fangs.  
Daisuke threw the bone, now with bite marks in it, away and grabbed a cup of ramen in one hand and a steak in the other. His stomach gurgled beneath kens hand. He gulped down the broth and tore a bite out of the steak. Little trails of the liquid ran from the corners of his mouth down towards his chin and dripped onto his shirt.  
“This is so good,” he moaned in between slurps of noodles and then grabbed a tamal that he took a bite out of without unwrapping it.  
Ken chuckled.  
“You're not supposed to eat the corn husk,” he said.  
“They taste good though,” Daisuke said before taking another bite.  
He let out a moan when Ken dug his fingers hard into the fat of his belly and licked the faintly pulsing skin of his neck.  
“I can't wait to get to this,” Ken said. “I'm so hungry.”

He kept his lips on that spot, giving his boyfriend a hickey while he watched his throat bulge out with every huge bite of food that went down it, barely even chewed. The hand on Daisuke's hip travelled toward his belly as Ken shifted more and more from Daisuke's side to sitting behind him and the hand previously on his belly travelled upward to his chest, first trailing his fingers around his solarplexus, the firmest part of his entire torso with the breast bone right there beneath the skin, and then towards the soft layer of fat on his pectoral, taking it into his hand. Having both hands so full of his boyfriend and feeling his body react to the food he ate as viscerally as it did, gurgling and bubbling audibly, rumbling beneath his hands, drove him absolutely mad. He wanted to just sink his face into his belly and hump the couch. But no. Not yet, at least.

The pile of food disappeared at an alarming rate and Ken felt it take up the space inside of Daisuke. His stomach below the soft layer of chub was growing firm and bulging out, not just to the front, but down, compressing and displacing the organs below it. Not enough yet for him to stop eating, but enough for Ken to feel and know.  
The hand on his chest slowly found it's way down until it rested directly on his heart. He hadn't even noticed at first that he put it there until he realized that it was speeding up and as strange as that might seem, beat harder. It was like a reaction to the presence of his hand. Beating against it it was almost like Ken could feel a pulse pump through his arm again. Like Daisuke's heart was attempting to beat for them both, straining to bring blood back into the veins of his own, long “dead”, for lack of a better word, body.  
His own heart hadn't beaten for a long time. That was part of why he was as enamored with his boyfriend's. You start cherishing these things once you don't experience them anymore, but even beyond that, it was simply a magical feeling to have the kind of closeness to him where you can feel at the most central core how his body is keeping itself alive. Ken spent most of his time feeling numb and cold throughout his body, especially now that he was hungry. His boyfriend was his closest connection to a living body.

Daisuke started to slow down eventually and his belly was distinctly bloated and lay round and almost firm in Kens hand. He wasn't stopping, it was possible that his wolf instincts wouldn't allow him to stop entirely unless he was so physically full that he couldn't even swallow anymore if he tried. But he was groaning in between bites and his eyes looked more human than feral again.  
Ken used both of his hands to rub his belly and subsequently Daisuke let out a huge burp that seemed to free up a lot of space if the increase in speed at which he ate was anything to to go by.  
His belly was growing ever firmer and rounder, but it still sagged down and spilled more and more onto his lap, eventually burying his crotch and a sizable part of his thighs beneath itself. One hand moving back up to his heart, again without any actual intend to do so, could feel his pulse racing. So much food must have been exciting his entire body. So much blood that can be made from this. He even grew hotter, almost feverish, like he usually did when he eats a lot.  
Noticing that his shirt was getting awfully tight with all that belly to contain Ken started pulling it up and over Daisuke's head and threw it next to him onto the couch. It was full of broth and sauce and meat juices.  
Daisuke let out a relieved sigh, that was probably half being out of that tight shirt and half feeling cooler air against his flushed skin.  
Ken bit his lip as he watched the rounded out gut roll out of the shirt. He quickly moved his hands back there and softly massaged the stretched skin, trailing over the stretch marks to it's sides with one finger.

More and more the food that was left on the table was only desserts. They made a point for Daisuke to eat those last because the last thing he ate would have the biggest influence on the taste of his blood. And ken liked it sweet. He moved his hand over to Daisuke's heart while nibbling on the side of his neck. He could feel it skip a beat at the touch and Daisuke let out a surprised yelp. His skin tasted faintly of salt and felt oh so tender beneath his canines. So close to feasting. So close to piercing that skin all the way down to his artery. So close to drinking up the masses of blood that his heart was pumping through him.  
Daisuke tore the meat of a tomahawk steak and broke the bone in half between his jaws, sucking out the marrow and discarding the pieces. Now only one last bowl of oden and the desserts were left. The bowl was emptied into out into his waiting maw quickly. He didn't even chew very much, just swallowed down all the garnishes whole and drank the noodles in with the broth.  
He let out a satisfied belch and but his hands on his belly.  
“Time for dessert, big boy,” Ken said.  
Daisuke hesitated.  
“Everything ok?” Ken asked.  
“I'm so full. I didn't notice until I stopped eating but now I feel it.” Daisuke said.  
Ken chuckled.  
“Just this cake and a few small things, you can do that, right?”  
His stomach grumbled and gurgled beneath Ken's hand.  
“You're doing so well so far.”  
The encouragement seemed to re spark his boyfriend's vigor. He sat up straight and his pupils grew a little bit feral again.  
Soon he grabbed a plate of donuts and shoveled them into his mouth one after another, crumbs and bits of frosting falling down onto his soft, rounded chest and enormous, distended gut.

It was remarkable to Ken that so much food could be compressed into a space that by comparison seemed fairly small. This was one of the big secrets of werewolves that nobody really knew much about. But he didn't need to know the science to appreciate it. If he was really into it in the moment Daisuke would eat his own body weight easily, or at least Ken thought so.  
The donuts were gone and Daisuke grabbed a cake that he messily smashed his mouth into and didn't bother taking smaller pieces off. He proceeded to wipe the remains off his face with his hands and lick those clean in regular intervals. Or at least he got as much of the cake off his face as he could manage with quick swipes of his already sticky hands. Ken shook his head.  
After the cake was devoured (and smushed into pieces that covered his boyfriend) Ken couldn't watch anymore and told him to stop for a moment to wipe him off with a wet cloth that he had prepared in advance, knowing he'd need it. He could take some mess, but this was too much to just watch.  
After the small pause Daisuke grabbed a plate of apple pie and tore off pieces that he pushed into his mouth and swallowed whole. That he could digest all of that at all was a miracle considering how much of his food was completely unchewed.  
Over the course of the pie he slowed down significantly again. By the end he looked like he could take no more. He seemed vaguely nauseous, but trying to act fine.  
All that was left was a platter of donut holes and he looked at it anxiously.  
Ken smiled.  
“Do you need help finishing?”  
Daisuke nodded hesitantly.

Ken stood up and knelt down on his lap. He put the last plate down next to them on the couch. Looking down at his boyfriend and seeing the adoration in his eyes shook him. His crotch was rubbing against Daisuke's belly and he slowly ground against him, listening to the grunts he gave off from the pressure on his stomach. He grabbed the first donut hole and held it against Daisuke's lips. Daisuke opened his mouth and he slowly pushed it in. He felt his tongue lap against his finger, wanting more, so he grabbed another one and another one after that.  
With the other hand he unzipped his jeans, getting tired of them and shuddered when he felt the body heat that radiated off of his boyfriend's belly. His rutting grew stronger.  
He was pent up so he wouldn't last long and the sight of the boy in front of him, flushed with this feverish heat, covered in crumbs and frosting, groaning with the pressure inside of his belly, jiggling up and down from Ken's own motions, licking the powdered sugar off his fingers with every bite he fed him, desperate for more despite his fullness, it drove him mad.  
With every time Daisuke sucked on his fingers he felt the sharp edges of his teeth scrape against his knuckles. He would only have to bite down once and even without much force they'd be clean off. He was reaching into the maw of a hungry beast, and yet he couldn't be any more safe.  
His legs started to hurt because the position he was in was anything but comfortable, but he didn't care. With one hand holding onto Daisuke's belly and the other having two of his fingers knuckle deep in his mouth he came and spilled his seed all over that stuffed bulge of a gut.  
He was panting, feeling immediately exhausted, his hunger catching up with him, but the rush of excitement also made him feel like he could do it all again immediately.  
Daisuke smiled up at him, with the hand still buried in his throat. Ken slowly pulled out of him.

“There's still one left,” Daisuke said, looking at the plate.  
Ken smiled and grabbed it.  
“Do you by any chance want some frosting with this one?” he asked and in the heat of the moment almost didn't cringe at himself internally for saying something so corny.  
Daisuke nodded and Ken rubbed the donut hole against the wet patches on his belly, doing his best to get the cum onto the dessert rather than just getting the powdered sugar to stick to his boyfriend and eventually guided it to his mouth. Daisuke actually chewed this one, apparently wanting to savor it.  
Ken did his best to wipe the remaining cum and sugar residue up with his finger and touched the tip against Daisuke's lip. Immediately it was lapped up like a spoon full of cake batter.  
He did his best to clean up his boyfriend and remove some of the sticky that coated his torso, musing at the little grunts that came from pressing the cloth against his belly and moving it around. He took in the silence around them, filled only by their own breathing and the sounds of their bellies, Daisuke's gurgling from fullness and his own grumbling from hunger. He could barely contain himself enough to actually put away the cloth instead of just immediately jumping Daisuke and biting down on him.

Daisuke laid down on his side.  
Ken salivated at the sight of his boyfriend, his pillow, his teddy, his life insurance, his food. Flushed red with all of that fresh blood being pumped through him, radiating body heat like he had a fever. His belly was now lying on the couch and it looked, frankly, obscene. So large, so full, so round. A firm globe, padded with a soft and thick layer of fat. The same layer that padded his hips and his ribs and his chest and kept all of him safe and comfy, both physically and in case he'd run out of energy.  
He could see the skin of his belly ripple with the beating of his heart, the huge artery running along his spine beating strong enough to be visible through all of the organs, all of the food and all of the fat. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like to experience that. His own heart did not beat anymore. His body usually felt cold and numb to him, except when he fed. But Daisuke had told him that ever since his transformation he was extremely in tune with all parts of his body. That he could feel his heart beating at all times. That he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. That he could feel his organs working inside of him. As soon as something wasn't right he would know immediately. He might not know what the issue was specifically but he'd get distraught over it and Ken would immediately call a doctor. Once he slept on his arm and the numbness freaked him out enough to almost have a small panic attack. Ken meanwhile could cut off his hand and feel nothing more than a slight tinge. He would only feel anything when he touched other people. More so when he touched his boyfriend. It flooded him with sensation, which he could explain as his natural vampire senses making him sensitive to potential food. Making him desire the touch of another person. Making him look for the excitement of being able to get rid of the numbness.

He lied down in front of him, their bellies pressing against each other. This alone was enough for him to feel Daisuke's pulse seeping into his body. He felt every ripple leave the skin of the werwolves belly and enter his own, where it spread through him like a wave of warmth, reaching deep inside.  
Pretty much immediately Daisuke slung his leg around his own, pulling them closer together and tangling them up. They each wrapped one arm around each other, Kens hand resting in the small of Daisuke's back and having Daisuke's hand lie on top of his hip. His other arm was beneath Daisuke's head.  
He inched upward to reach that spot on his neck and felt Daisuke shiver when his cool breath hit his hot skin.

“Ready?” he asked.  
“Yeah.” Daisuke nodded.  
The teeth pierced his skin. They sank inside like knife cutting through warm butter. Like this was where they always belonged. He felt when they touched the artery and he felt the heartbeat against him get even faster and stronger. He felt it not only against his belly, but also pulsating beneath his lips.  
A final bit of push and he had pierced all the way down to the blood. It felt hot against the tips of his teeth.  
He pulled back his teeth and the blood streamed out immediately onto his tongue with a force that had taken him off guard the first time it happened. The result had been a lot of coughing and a bed full of blood. But he was prepared now.  
The first thing that hit him was the heat.

He remembered coming home late from school once because he had to seek shelter from a rainstorm. He had been soaking wet and the wind had been freezing, whipping against his face like cold steel. When he arrived home his mother had immediately undressed him, put him in a warm towel and given him hot chocolate.  
And every single time he fed off of Daisuke, but especially so when he went hungry for a while, it felt like those first sips of hot chocolate reminding him what it felt like to be warm and comfortable and safe, only tenfold.

The heat overpowered every other sensation at the beginning. There was no taste until he got used to the feeling of being alive again. It travelled down his throat and pooled at what felt like the deepest and most central part of his body. He was technically aware that it's just his stomach, but the way it felt always made it appear like his stomach was a gateway to a place inside of him, so hidden, so arcane, so ethereal, and yet so material and embedded inside of him in a deep physical sense that if souls existed, he was sure, that was where his soul was.  
The warmth drowned out everything around him. He was floating in a deep, dark void now, the only thing being that sensation. But he could swear that he was glowing in the darkness. If he opened his eyes and what he saw was not a bloody bite mark on his boyfriends neck, it would be his own limbs illuminated by the glow he emitted.  
The warmth spread out all the way through his body, setting ablaze his lungs, his organs, his ribs, then traveling through his limbs, outward all the way to his toes and his finger tips. First as a slight tingling, then as a blast of fire. Outwardly he didn't get warmer, or at least Daisuke said so, but inside it felt like he went from hypothermia straight to a fever.  
He could feel his heart beating, but he knew it wasn't. In truth, what he felt was Daisuke's heart beating. All of it was Daisuke's feelings. His warmth, his aliveness, his awareness of his body. It al seeped into him with those first minutes of feeding.

When his hunger stopped was also usually the time he started tasting. He could end it now, but he wouldn't dare to do so, because the tasting was almost as amazing as the heat. The first thing to hit him was iron. It's always iron. That kind of comes with the whole drinking blood thing. But after the iron comes the sweetness. Around that time the feeling of another body against his own becomes pronounced. He still feels all of Daisuke inside of him, but at the same time he feels him in his embrace. The hand on his hip, the belly against his own, the legs intertwined, twitching, possibly trying to grind against him to seek a kind of relief.  
Daisuke's belly started to put an uncomfortable pressure against his own. He was getting full but he wouldn't dream of stopping. He could swear he tasted the saltiness of his own cum, deep beneath a layer of sugar in Daisuke's blood. Extremely faint, there in one second, gone in another.  
After that the taste grew deeper, richer, more umami, more salty. It's the taste of broth and meat, and bone and soy sauce, and fat. All together, still enveloped by the sweetness and the iron taste, but getting more pronounced. The blood inside his own belly sloshed around with every heartbeat that seeped into him and the tastes mixed inside of him, building a feeling of having all of his boyfriend inside of him. Everything his boyfriend had eaten poured into him through his blood and formed into an essence of his being resting inside of his belly that was getting more complex and accurate with every drop that was added to it.

Below the mixed tastes of all the food of the binge were the foods of his life. The numerous broths he cooked and ate every day in his study of becoming a ramen chef. The Junk food, he snacked on every night. The coke he drank almost as much as water. Even the veggies Ken routinely forced him to eat so he had somewhat of a balanced diet. It was all there inside of his blood. This was him. This was Daisuke. By feeding on him Ken was one with him. Like he was feasting on his very soul and personhood, not just his body. And he could feel that Daisuke felt the same way.  
Daisuke was the glowing light.  
Daisuke was the warmth.  
And Ken could never know what it was like to be those things, but he still understood what they were. And that they were Daisuke giving himself to him. And loving every bit of it. He was there in the trance with him, his body hyperactive but at the same time gone from reality.  
Ken's belly was getting painfully full but he kept drinking. He wanted it to hurt because that meant that he was so full with the one he loved most that his body wasn't ready for it. The pain felt good and he wanted more. He felt heavy. Grounded into his body, pulled down by the blood inside of him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that his belly was just as bulging as Daisuke's. They were pressed against each other and the food inside of Daisuke was connected to the blood inside of Ken. Not just through the feeding, but through the heartbeat that was rippling through both, and from being so close to each other. They were one and the same.

He opened his eyes and lifted his mouth off of his neck when he felt a bolt of arousal shoot through his body, much stronger than his own alone could have been.  
Daisuke whimpered and tensed up for a moment. Then he pretty much melted beneath Ken.  
“Sorry,” he whispered. “I guess I just blew the moment.”  
Ken laughed and moved his hand to the underside of Daisuke's belly. It was wet and sticky, as expected.  
“I'll treat it as dessert.” He tried to get as much of the cum as possible onto his finger.  
“You shouldn't,” Daisuke said. “What if it makes you sick?”  
Ken smiled at him.  
“I can handle it.”  
He licked it off his finger, letting the taste of his boyfriend dance on his tongue. It didn't taste like anything, except for Daisuke. Whatever he could ever taste like, it was there. Like salty broth, with sugary caramel notes and fruity ginger spice. Deep and rich.

Daisuke moved down his hand and rubbed Kens belly.  
“You got big.”  
Ken looked down on himself for the first time after waking up. His belly was stretched bigger than ever before. It looked like he swallowed a bowling ball. None of the softness of Daisuke's fat padding. It was firm and round. But it jiggled heavily with every movement.  
They went in for another deep hug and Daisuke rubbed all of his stickiness against him, but he couldn't care less now. He was ready to just fall asleep in his boyfriends arms, feeling his blood sloshing around in his stomach, feeling the rounded belly of him against his own, feeling his breathing against his face and having their legs tangled up. Go back to the void and wake up in the next morning with his belly still round and full and straining. And being so full for probably a whole month, before his body would process all of that blood and go back to his regular skinnier frame.  
Just... sink away, and feel loved and cared for. And bask in the affection his boyfriend has for him.  
Sink away.  
Into a deep slumber.


End file.
